world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012914beausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:24 -- 07:25 CA: Hey Sami.... 07:25 AA: Hey Beau. 07:25 AA: Have you been hearing about all this stuff going on with the trolls? Balish sounded like he had been talking to you. 07:26 CA: Yes, apparantly I'm going to be angry at him in the near future... 07:26 AA: Huh? 07:26 CA: but he refuses to elaborate on what about... 07:26 CA: *shrug* I don't know, he said we would be speaking soon because I'd be mad, said he fucked up, and left it at that... 07:28 CA: Said I should bother you, so I guess that's what I'm doing... 07:28 AA: He probably blames himself for what happened to Null. Which....okay, I mean, to be fair, part of it IS his fault. But I don't think he meant to hurt anyone. 07:28 CA: Oh yeah, Null got trapped somewhere again... 07:29 AA: Yeah. She calls it "The Twilight Zone." 07:29 CA: Isn't that... a tv show?... 07:29 AA: She says she thinks that Rilset's trying to rescue her, but I don't think it would be good if he was the one to find her. 07:30 CA: Yeah, I heard he was a bit to attatched to her... 07:30 AA: Yeah. Too attached. And in some really weird ways that....I don't know, it's that troll hate-love thing, but it sounds like he's handling it in a way that even Null thinks is bad. 07:31 CA: Oh dear... 07:31 AA: Yeah. I don't like what I'm hearing. 07:32 CA: Also Balish wants to gather all of the humans and educate us on quadrants for... 07:32 CA: reasons I guess... 07:32 AA: Oh, yeah. Null told me about that. 07:33 CA: Good thing we're focusing on the important things like teenage romance... 07:34 AA: Heh. I'm glad things are so much more simple for humans. 07:35 CA: The trolls disgree... 07:36 AA: Yeah, so I try to not make them feel bad about how completely silly their way of doing things is. 07:36 CA: It makes it dificult because I worry about stepping on toes doing things I see as completely normal... 07:37 AA: Yeah. Me too. I just try to be a good friend to the trolls and it makes them call me all different kinds of sluts. 07:38 CA: Uh... 07:38 CA: I don't think... I want to let them do that?... 07:38 AA: It's okay. None of them seem to be all that mean about it. 07:39 AA: And given how Moirails work, if they expect people to be monogamous about it....it's probably fair to call me one there. -_- 07:40 AA: Heck, Balish pointed out that even while I was trying really hard to wrap my head around the idea of it, I was being supportive of him completely on accident. 07:41 AA: It's just so alien to me that anyone would NOT be supportive of their friends, y'know? 07:41 CA: Well, perhaps THEY could try being understanding of our culture for once... 07:42 AA: Yeah. Well, I mean, I guess they are in the sense that they don't seem to dislike me for being me. But if they're uncomfortable with the idea of opening up to me because of it, that's their right I guess. :( 07:43 CA: Yes I suppose so... 07:44 CA: Speking of, still no progress on me finding a moirail... 07:44 AA: Aw, that sucks. Do you need me to help somehow? 07:44 CA: even though I'm still not sure why I need one... 07:44 CA: You could help by explaining why I need one... 07:45 AA: I don't know either. 07:45 AA: You know, I don't want to make you feel bad about looking for one, but if you need to vent to anyone....well I know someone who'd be okay with it. 07:45 CA: hm?... 07:46 AA: Heck, I don't know about this "pile" nonsense, but I'm pretty sure she'd be okay with cuddling with you too. 07:46 -- arcaneArtisan AA nudges Beau with her elbow. -- 07:48 CA: oh OH um yeah that'd be... that'd be nice... 07:49 AA: I mean if that'd be weird for you, that's okay too. Like I mean I understand....maybe *I'm* the one you have to vent about or something. 07:50 CA: Nope, so far you haven't done anything vent worthy... 07:52 AA: Okay. Well then until you find a proper moirail, if you even decide you need one, you can have your Feelings Jams with me. 07:53 AA: Probably shouldn't tell the trolls though. They would probably be quite scandalized by the idea. 07:54 CA: I don't know if I can, I mean, if I can't find a reason to do so... 07:54 CA: I mean, did Null tell you anything about why she suggested it?... 07:56 AA: Not really. 07:58 CA: Hrrrrm... 08:01 CA: Sami... is there something wrong with me?... 08:02 CA: Because I'm trying to think why I'd need one but I can't think of anything... 08:02 AA: I don't think so. Why, do you feel sick? 08:02 CA: Do I have some mental problem that I don't even realize?... 08:03 AA: Not that I've noticed. But maybe the girl with literal demons in her head isn't the best judge. 08:03 AA: Sometimes you're a little harder on yourself than you deserve, I guess. That's about the only thing I can think of. 08:04 CA: nah I have to be hard on myself, no one's around to do it for me now... 08:05 CA: I have to be strict because no one else is... 08:05 AA: Oh....this is about you missing Butler, isn't it? 08:06 CA: Yeah... 08:06 AA: It's okay, Beau. We're going to find him. And while I'm sure he'd be proud of you for being Disciplined, I really don't think he wanted you to ever think you weren't good enough. 08:08 CA: "A young lady must stand up stright Ms. Demain, A young lady musn't go out in the sun Ms. Demain, A young lady must build character Ms. Demain"... 08:08 AA: Hehe. 08:09 AA: It sounds like he just wanted you to be the best you could be. And I think he did a pretty good job! 08:09 CA: There are other's who would disagree... 08:09 AA: Give me their names. I'll go beat them up for you. 08:10 CA: The idea of a 'perfect girl' who plays chess and loves girls is a bit unorthadox... 08:11 AA: All the best artists were unorthodox until everyone started copying them. 08:12 CA: I'll probably get a week long lecture when we find Butler... 08:12 CA: I...if we find buther... 08:12 CA: *butler... 08:13 AA: Hey, shh now. We're definitely going to find him. And what would he have to lecture you about? 08:14 CA: Not finishing my book report... 08:14 CA: Dating a girl without permission... 08:14 CA: Leaving without telling him... 08:14 CA: Transorting the house onto loaaf... 08:15 AA: Okay, like half of those you had no control over. 08:15 CA: Won't stop him... 08:15 AA: And I'll take all the blame for the second one. <3 08:15 CA: Oh yeah a bathtub got thrown through our wall... 08:15 AA: That was my fault too. 08:15 CA: Ruining my dress... 08:16 AA: I'll fix it when we get back. We probably have plenty of Grist. 08:16 CA: Playing the game when I was strictly told not to... 08:16 AA: Okay, so maybe you did some stuff... 08:16 AA: ...but I think he'll be so relieved to see you again that he won't even think of most of that. 08:17 AA: And I'll make the BEST impression on him, too. I'll even wear fancy dress clothes, if I get enough warning to make some with no paint on them. 08:18 CA: You underestimate him... 08:18 AA: So he'll have to be like "Okay, well, you didn't get permission, but at least you could have chosen worse." 08:18 CA: Remember how mad he was at me during the enterance?... 08:18 CA: That was because I made a mess... 08:18 CA: Ignoring the impeding meteors and machines out of nowhere... 08:21 AA: I'm sure everything will be okay. And even if you DO get a lecture....well, I'll sit there and be lectured with you. 08:21 AA: After all, I'm the one who through the bathtub through your wall and... 08:21 -- arcaneArtisan AA waggles her eyebrows at Beau -- 08:21 AA: ..."lead you astray." 08:21 CA: You be careful with those... 08:21 CA: You evil temptress... 08:22 AA: Yes, it's me. I am irresistable. 08:22 AA: You never stood a chance. 08:23 CA: Oh my, I am getting a case of the vapors... 08:24 AA: Hehehe. 08:24 CA: Anyway, I think I need to speak to a few people, you hang tight... 08:25 AA: Okay. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:25 --